Hernione's Tears
by Ginny Wealsy
Summary: Hermione feels lost and sad when Ron breaks up with her, but once she sees that Harry loves her she feels better


Hermione's Tears 

Hermione use to be deep inside herself before she started going out with Harry, she only cared about studying. Because Ron had broken up with her and now she either studied or cried, she had cried for hours that night and the next day hadn't gone to classes all day. When Harry had saw her she looked terrible like she hadn't slept in days and her eyes were puffy from crying

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

She had cried a lot over the day and night she hadn't been seen by Harry or Ron. Ron still wanted to be her friend and not her boyfriend, she had been a good girlfriend but he wanted to see other people.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dieing again_

Hermione felt like she had died, she had loved Ron and cared for him, she felt bad because he had dumped her and she remembered what she did when he had dumped her.

Flashback

Hermione I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore lets just be friends from now on. I want to see other people.

But Ron I love you and care for you, Hermione had said, and you said that you loved me to. When I first went out with you.

Hermione that was then and this is now.

Then she ran back to the common room past Harry and up the girl's staircase to cry all night and day.

End of flashback

So Hermione had her heart broken once and was never going to love again but Harry loved her and always would because he had never had a girlfriend in his life.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

She was going under in her mind never going to forget how her heart was broken by Ron always going to remember the pain he had caused, by breaking her heart.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dieing again_

She was going through the pain again re living it again over and over again, she could never forget the pain in her heart.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_So go on and scream _

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't_ be _broken again_

_I got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

She was under deep inside herself she had to be a fool to everybody by now because she had been dumped and was showing it in her tears, people who get dumped cry for a bit then get over it.

Perfect by nature 

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that _

She needed to get out, and take a break get some space, and get away from Ron because he kept making her feel bad in her dreams so she never got any sleep at all.

Never was and never will be 

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

She had everybody fooled about her being happy and not sad but not Harry he knew she was torn on the inside and was lying about her feelings. She felt terrible, she needed to get a life and forget about Ron.

Look here she comes now Bow down and stair in wonder 

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

Never was and never will be 

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

Everybody thought that Ron was perfect and had nothing wrong with him.

Without the mask where will you hide 

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

Hermione didn't care for Ron anymore because he had broken her heart once and would never break it again,

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Never was and never will be 

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

She then forgot about Ron and decided that she would try and love again, in the end she might come to love Harry because he was sweet, kind, and very nice to her. She had loved Harry and would love him unless he didn't love her.

She wanted to be loved again and not by Ron. She needed to go and talk to Harry, maybe she would one of the times she ever could. But right now she needed to get over Ron first.


End file.
